dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 is an upcoming 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Pictures. Directed by Frans Vischer and written by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler, it is the third installment in the ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' franchise, which was loosely based on The Wacky Pack comic book series and a spin-off to the ''MYCUN'' series, and the sequel to the 2014 film Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2. The film features the reprised voices of Geo G., E.G. Daily, Jake T. Austin, and Nicolas Cage from the first two films, Jenny Slate from the first film, Emma Thompson from the second film, Jacob Hopkins from Wacky Pack and Lars, as well as the new voices of Jason Drucker (replacing Zachary Gordon), Janelle Pierzina, and Andy Samberg. The film is scheduled to be released on November 26, 2017, by Universal Pictures. The film, along with Imaginary Animals, will mark the first time that Blur will release two feature films in the same year. Plot Three months after the events of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy and the Lars heard that Mel and Celia are expecting to get married, thus making Celia as Gabriel's step-mother. Then Leno begins to wish for a family of his own and "adopts" a baby blue clay blob (who has an ability to morph into things) that he finds under the bushes and calls him Aqua. However, during the time, Gabriel and his pals face the problem that they ever challenged: Roge's old nemesis Blues had returned and she controls Seth Oram (a new kid at Gabriel's old school) to speak in an annoying voice to take over The Wacky Pack's voices. Cast *Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza *Geo G. as Roge *E.G. Daily as Leno *Jacob Hopkins as Cole *Jake T. Austin as Loy *Jenny Slate as Blues *TBA as Seth Oram *Janelle Pierzina as Nurse Smith *Andy Samberg as TBA *Nicolas Cage as Marvin Garza *Emma Thompson as Celia Garza *Frank Welker as Aqua Production On July 15, 2014, during the post-production of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, Universal Pictures and Geo LTD. Pictures announced a third installment in the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack series. On August 3, 2014, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Al Shier and Jeff Fowler would return to write the third film. In September 2014, Geo LTD. announced that Frans Vischer, a storyboard animator on the first two Gabriel and the Wacky Pack films, will direct the third film, with John Cohen, who produced Despicable Me and The Angry Birds Movie, joining to produce it. After the commercial success of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, Zachary Gordon will not return to voice Gabriel in the third film as his voice has deepened since the releases of the first two films. In February 2015, Elizabeth Banks, who voiced Megurine Luka from the previous film, has expressed interest in reprising her role or voicing other characters. In September 2015, it was reported that Geo G., E.G. Daily, and Jake T. Austin will reprise their roles as Roge, Leno, and Loy, with Jacob Hopkins replacing Nicky Jones as Cole. On December 21, 2015, it has been announced that Andy Samberg, a newcomer to the series, will join the cast. In March 2016, it was announced that Jason Drucker would voice Gabriel, replacing Gordon. In addition to Drucker, Jenny Slate was revealed to return the role as Blues from the first film, with Janelle Pierzina joining the cast as Nurse Smith. Nicolas Cage confirmed that his character Marvin Garza will return. It was also confirmed that Emma Thompson will return as Celia. Music In April 2016, Heitor Pereira, who composed the score for the first two films, stated that he is officially retired from the "Geo G. business". By August 2016 he was replaced by Mark Mothersbaugh of the band Devo, who composed the score for Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Shorts, MYCUN Forever and Wacky Pack and Lars. In addition, Randy Newman will be not returning for the third film as well. Release Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 was originally scheduled for theatrical release on October 20, 2017. In May 2016, the release date was delayed to November 26, 2017, allowing Universal to give the original release date to Insidious: Chapter 4. Category:Movies Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 Category:Geo LTD. Category:Geo LTD. Animation Category:Blur Studio Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal